calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Monodominant
“You ask why we must cleanse the xenos. I will tell you. The filth of the alien and the witch must be exterminated to preserve the purity of the Human race, lest we degenerate in abomination.” –Witch Hunter Tyrus at the Conclave of Vena Next to the Thorians, the Monodominants are counted among the most powerful of the Inquisitorial factions. Certainly this Puritan faction is believed to be the oldest, tracing its origins back to a time shortly after the creation of the Inquisition itself sometime in the 33rd Millennium. Monodominants are the most hardline of all the Puritans, believing in the complete destruction of all non-humans (including mutants and psykers) and those not willing to swear eternal allegiance to the Emperor. Of course, they understand that this lofty goal will take time and, in the interim, though they might despise them, the Imperium must make use of mutants and psykers for its survival. Monodominants are also well known for their excessive use of force when purging corrupted worlds, even resorting to exterminatus rather than risk leaving even the barest hint of heresy behind. In the Calixis Sector, Monodominants can be found throughout the Calixian Conclave at all levels of power, though especially among the older Inquisitors. Monodominant Domains Wherever the shadow of the Inquisition falls, Monodominants can be found. More than any of the other major factions, they have a presence and a power that spans both the Conclave and the Holy Ordos. In many ways, they are the heart of the Inquisition’s beliefs and core structure and, as a result, can be found throughout the Calixis Sector where the Imperium’s presence is strong. Scintilla is often a meeting place for the faction simply because it is the sector’s seat of power. Monodominants also have a special interest in the Misericord, which they use as a convenient platform to monitor the core worlds of the sector. However, Monodominants can equally be found at the forefront of the Imperium’s struggle against its enemies, fighting aliens on the fringe or purging heresy from within. Monodominant Operations Monodominants are constantly engaged in purges of aliens, heretics, and mutants. In places where their power is without question, such as the world of Dreah, they openly exterminate local mutant populations. Few miss these mutants and fewer still would question the Inquisition’s right to eliminate them. In other places, such as the world of Sepheris Secundus, the mutant workforce forms a vital part of that world’s economy and therefore its ability to meet Imperial tithes, and is not so easily targeted. Of course, this does not stop the faction from working to slowly erode the mutants’ place within that society and sway the queen to do away with them once and for all. Monodominant Inquisitors It has been argued that eventually all Inquisitors are drawn to the beliefs of the Monodominant. Often the older an Inquisitor gets and the more he has seen, the more he comes to despise everything that is not human and, as a result, becomes more heavy handed in his dealings with his enemies. Inquisitor Mordant Crimson is such an man, a harsh and remorseless member of the Ordo Hereticus. His actions on the world of Veran, where he became known as the Bloody Brand, certainly added to his infamy. It was on this world that after crushing a rebellion, he had the survivors of both sides branded so that they would not forget the treachery they had committed or had allowed to occur. Crimson, like most Monodominants, makes use of only those acolytes he deems pure enough for the Emperor’s service, scorning those who employ psykers or mutants. It is also rumored that Lord Inquisitor Caidin himself is a Monodominant, though he appears diplomatic enough not to let his suspected loyalty to this faction conflict with his loyalty to the Conclave. Monodominant Secrets Monodominants do not often keep secrets, using information as they find it and punishing guilt as soon as it is uncovered. That being said, Monodominants are said to keep extensive records on all of the important personages within the sector, above and beyond what the Inquisition would normally be concerned with. This truly impressive archive charts each person’s worth in the eyes of the Emperor, or more accurately the eyes of the Monodominants. This information is continually updated and assessed by an army of Administratum adepts in the faction’s employ who are constantly searching for even the merest hint of corruption or treachery. It is whispered among the Conclave that the Monodominants also keep a hidden archive especially for members of the Inquisition.